Make Me Wanna Die
by SazzyJacks
Summary: Deidara is Itachi Uchiha's personal handservant, who attends to his EVERY need. Will their relationship ever blossom? or will Deidara's past get in the way when it comes back to haunt him? Inspired by the song Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** I know this is short but it is only a prologue, I will have the first chapter up soon though if enough interest is expressed. XD_

**Prologue**

I had always known I was gay, ever since I was 7 years old. I had noticed that I preferred pictures of males to females, posing half naked in advertisement pictures.

When I finally told my parents, I was 17. They were so ashamed of me that they threw me out, disowning me and breaking off all contact with me. They've probably deluded themselves into thinking that they never had me. I never found out how my sister reacted to all of this, not even how she felt about my sexuality.

I found a lowly job as a servant to the Uchiha clan, on the other side of the city, well away from my parents. I took the job because it gave me a small amount of money, food and a bed to sleep in. I often spent my money on clay or other art materials, although my job never gave me any time to work on any brilliant masterpieces.

A couple of years into the job and I was given a promotion to being a hand servant for Itachi Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha enterprise. As I spent most of my time with Itachi-sama we became quite close, well as close as you could get to the stoic Uchiha when you were a servant.

The more time I spent with him the more attached I became to him, nothing like a major crush, I thought he was handsome yeah, but it was never anything like that. At least not until he invited me to his room one night for some 'company'. It happened a few more times that same month, and now it's a regular occurrence every few days. I tried not to let it evolve into anything, but I couldn't stop it. I love Itachi Uchiha.

_**A/N: ** Please review for a quick update! XD_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Get up!" Someone shouted, waking me up. "Deidara! Get up now!" Shouted the voice I now recognised to be Sassori's.

I groaned before getting up, deciding not to test the patience Sassori was known not to have. "I'm getting up now, yeah." I told him so he wouldn't do anything to me.

"Late night?" He asked sarcastically, knowing full well what had happened. I threw a pillow at him. He dogged it with ease and chuckled before walking away to complete whatever duty awaited him.

I showered to get rid of some of last night's remaining evidence, although when I looked in the small mirror there was still a red mark on my neck. A hickey. I wondered when he had done that.

I narrowed it down to either before or after the sex, while I had dried my hair. I then picked out clothes which would hide the hickey effectively. A black turtle neck jumper and faded black jeans. I then put my hair up in its usual style before jogging to the kitchens.

**OOO**

"Hey there Cook, ne." I said as I walked into the room.

"Hello Deidara. It's a bacon and sausage butty today." She told me, handing me my favourite breakfast.

"With Dijon mustard, yeah?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course! Do you doubt me?" She said in reply. At her words I began wolfing down the butty.

"Green tea to wash it down?" she asked. I nodded eagerly, as my mouth was currently full.

Once I had finished my breakfast, Cook handed me a tray, it was Itachi-sama's breakfast. It was my job to take it to him. It was also my duty to wake him up, but I knew that he had been up for hours already.

I knocked on his door and walked straight in. His back was turned to me, but I knew that he knew exactly where I was in his room. Today he was wearing a black shirt and black dress pants, very unusual. "Good morning Itachi-sama. How are you today? Yeah." I said being formal, as I placed the tray on his desk.

"I will be going to a meeting with my father today." He told me, while sitting down to start his breakfast. "You may have the day off until seven o'clock tonight." That gave me twelve hours free. I had guessed this may have been the case for today from the way he was dressed so formally, not his normal style of clothing, although it did look good on him.

I bowed before backing out of the room, leaving him to his breakfast. "Stay!" Itachi-sama ordered. I stopped immediately and walked back towards him.

"Itachi-sama, ne?" I questioned him, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Is there a reason behind your wardrobe today?" He knew about the hickey, it was no accident. I blushed a bright red as a smirk appeared across Itachi's face. "Come and stand over here." He ordered me, I hesitated before following his order. "I would like to see." Itachi-sama said, ordering not asking. I blushed again before pulling my top off. It would be easier this way and it wasn't like I had anything to hide, yeah. Anyway Itachi had seen way more of me may times before, so it didn't matter.

Itachi studied his mark on my neck before studying my well-defined abs hungrily. "I expect you to be here when I get back." He said seductively before leaving the room.

I stood there for a few minutes before picking up my top, pulling it back on. I knew what those words meant, I was both impatient for and dreading Itachi-Sama's return tonight.

**OOO**

I dropped off Itachi-Sama's breakfast tray in the kitchen before going to find Sassori.

I found him overseeing some of the other servants cleaning the dining room. "Hey Sassori-Dana. Guess what yeah? I got the next twelve hours off, ne." I said proudly.

"Not so loud, the other servants might hear you." Sassori said while pulling me over to the side. "Do not annoy me today, I'm very busy. Fugaku-Sama is bringing home guests tomorrow. That means no blowing up anything in any part of the house at any time!" He told me sternly. "Now go make yourself useful. I hear Kakazu needs help today, I already sent Hidan up there." He said before there was a loud crash next to us.

"Tobi is so sorry! Tobi is a good boy really." Said a rather childish voice. Sassori growled. 'Tobi' apparently had dropped a lot of silverware that had just been polished.

"This new guy is just so clumsy, he's only been here for two days and he's already smashed nearly everything in the house." He then went over to deal with Tobi, while I slipped out of the room to head up to Kakazu's office.

Kakazu was the accountant for the Uchiha family. I only knew him because of Hidan and Sassori-Dana. Those three had been friends before I came here, Kakazu and Hidan were even 'going out', although it wasn't public information. I fell in with the group because Sassori (the second in command of the servants) had taken me under his wing and Hidan seemed to have many of the same duties as me, not that we liked each other, but they were my only friends in this place.

I knocked on the door and went straight in. "Sassori-Dana sent me here because . . ." I stopped in my tracks. Kakazu and Hidan were practically naked and were in the middle of fucking when I walked in. "I'll just wait outside for a bit, yeah." I mumbled as I walked straight back out, blushing. I knew that was all they did with each other, and I did the same thing with Itachi-Sama a few nights a week, but that was not something I wanted to walk in on.

A few minutes later a fully dressed Kakazu came out and ushered me in. "We didn't realise we were going to get any visitors." He said motioning me to sit down.

"Maybe that will fucking teach you next time, bitch." Hidan cussed at me. A small blush crept on my face.

"What brings you up here for?" Kakazu asked me as he sat down at his desk and looked at the financial situation of our employers.

"Sassori-Dana sent me up here to keep me out of the way. I have the whole day off. Yeah." I grinned as I said the last bit.

"Lucky you, Bitch." Hidan piped in, using his nickname for me. It was because he said I looked like a girl, which I supposed I kinda did. People did use to mistake me for my younger sister. "Why is it you get lots of fucking days off?" Hidan then asked again swearing, like he did with every sentence.

"Because when Itachi-Sama is busy I have nothing to do, so he just gives me the day off. Ne." I said proudly.

"You fucking Bitch" Hidan cussed me.

"Hidan language! Remember we're trying to get it down to a swear word ever other sentence and cut it off all together in front of the masters and their guests." Kakazu scolded Hidan.

"Screw you!" He retaliated back. Seemed like Hidan was never going to change. Not even for his 'lover'.

"I think you will find that I screw you." Kakazu said calmly, making Hidan's face turn a bright red colour, probably from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

**OOO**

It was now midday and I was wondering towards the kitchen. I had gotten hungry again and Hidan and Kakazu were all but shoving me out the door, for the obvious again I suspected. I didn't want to stick around and see that again so I headed off to find some food.

"Hey Cook." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Well hello there Deidara. I'm guessing you've come looking for food."

"Yeah. I got the day off today I'm thinking of taking something back to my room and do some more of my art, ne." I told her the plans for the rest of my day.

"That sounds nice, however make sure you don't blow anything up, Sassori would hide you for that today."

"I already know that, 1) from experience, 2) he told me as much himself today, ne." I replied to her comment.

"There you go." She said handing me a plate of food and a glass of water. "Make sure you bring those back before the end of the day or _I'll_ give you a hiding tomorrow." She shouted at me as I ran out the door with a word of thanks.

When I got to my room I put down the food and pulled out a new pack of clay. I noticed that it was my last. I would need to buy some more soon. This would probably last me only a couple more sculpture sessions after today.

I started to eat some of my lunch, knowing that I would get carried away and forget about it quickly. Once about half of it had disappeared I started on my art, since an idea had popped into my head.

First I cut off a large rectangular shape and made it into a small base. I then took out some long metal wires and a pair of wire cutters. Cutting the wires to different lengths, I stuck 15 of them into the rectangle base putting them in groups of three, making five triangle structures at random intervals. Once the layout of the piece was done I moved onto the main components.

I cut off a quarter of the clay left and then cut another slither off of that. From the small slither I pulled off a reasonable size for the spider I was going to make. I spent ages trying to get the two body segments right before taking ages to make sure each leg was perfect as well. I repeated this several more times. Once I had finished these I placed them gently onto the clay base, knowing that I would move them all again later.

I then made some more spiders, but this time a little differently. Once the spider was finished I would take a bite out of the back of it to make a crater and would then make it look like it was exploding. I then placed these onto the clay base, moving a few of the other spiders around at the same time.

I took a few more bites out of my lunch having taken a slight break and noticed that it was still there.

I then went to the larger of the two slices I had cut off. I then started making a bird. I spent ages tying to make it look like it was in flight. Before making it look like it had set alight and exploded. I set it aside and then made two more, making three exploding birds.

The last two birds I made for the piece looked normal, I spent ages trying to make them look perfect. I then put them on top of the wires so that they would hover in mid air.

As I was sticking the spiders securely into place a voice broke me from my inner artist's world. "I thought I told you to be in my room when I got back!" It was Itachi-sama. I looked to the small clock in my room and saw that it was now 7:30pm.

"Gomenasi." I apologised standing and bowing to show my respect. "I lost track of time. It won't happen again. Gomen." I said, apologising again.

"Bits of clay were keeping you from remembering your duties. I guess I must punish you." I looked up at him with a slightly scared look on my face. "However you have made a wonderful piece, very beautiful in its own way." He said admiring my artwork. He just called my artwork . . . beautiful. "I guess that I shouldn't be too hard on you." I didn't know what he was going to do to me. That prospect was scary, since I didn't know exactly what he was capable of yet.

Itachi walked towards me slowly. I closed my eyes and tensed my body in anticipation. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. I couldn't see him anywhere in front of me. "Itachi-sama?" I questioned. I went to turn around to see if he had moved behind me, but a strong arm stopped me. His body pressed against mine as his other arm wrapped around me, trapping me in place.

I felt his warm breath on the back of my ear, sending shivers down my spine straight to my groin. "I am sure you will enjoy this punishment."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Now you must do everything that I tell you to, after all you are technically on duty." I nodded slowly, mute with fear. He let go of me and took a step back. "Lift your arms up." I did as he ordered. He then slipped my top off, before removing my jeans. I moved my arms down only for them to be caught before they could reach their destination. "Did I say you could move your arms?" I froze so he repeated himself. I shook my head. I felt a stinging sensation on my backside, I realised that he had just hit my bum, hard. "You may put your arms down now." I let them drop to my sides quickly.

Itachi moved around to my front and removed my boxers. Kneeling down in front of me, Itachi placed his mouth around the head of my semi-hardened cock, biting down as he sucked gently. I let out a moan before speaking. "This . . . is . . . punishment?" I asked, moaning between each word.

He pushed away from me. "No this is punishment." He said pushing me onto the bed. He then tied my hands and legs to the posts of the bed. After licking me once more he left the room.

This really was a punishment. He left me here to writhe in anticipation without any promise of a release. I couldn't see the clock and so didn't know how much time was passing.

What felt like hours later Itachi walked back into the room. This time he was wearing a simple sleeping yukata, and what looked like a dark blue band in his hair. "I think I have left you to think about what you have done wrong for long enough." He walked over to me before slipping off the yukata. He was now completely naked, and very, very beautiful.

Straddling me, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Now this is the part of the punishment which you will enjoy." He then started to kiss down my neck, I let out a soft moan. He pulled away at the sound. "Don't make a sound or I might decide to leave again. Do you understand?" He asked me. I nodded, keeping to his silence rule. "Good." He purred into my ear.

He made his way down my body again. I had to bite my lip to stop any sounds from escaping. When he attacked my cock again with his mouth I couldn't stop the groan from rising. The instant the sound escaped from my mouth Itachi was on the other side of the room. "Looks like you might want to try harder to keep that mouth buttoned up if you want me to finish anything." Itachi commented.

About five minutes later he rose from his seated position on the ground and spoke. "I think that was an adequate time for you to learn your lesson. Next time will be longer."

He walked back over to me and went back to where he had left off. This time I had to hold my breath to stop any sounds from issuing from my mouth. It seemed he was allowing me movement as I was writhering with pleasure underneath his ministrations.

Just as I felt close to release Itachi sat up and pulled the band out of his hair. The band looked rubbery, but I was too distracted by his beautiful loose hair hanging on his shoulders to think of its significance. "Hmm, looks like I guessed the size right." He said before sliding the band onto my elongated length. "Now you cannot cum until I allow it." I never realised the implications of those words until much later on. "Remember you are still not allowed to make a sound." He said before taking my roughly, having not prepared me it hurt. He then started to move inside me without letting me adjust to his large size, causing more pain. However soon enough pain turned into pleasure.

Itachi must have been enjoying himself as he did not pull away when I slipped up and let out all my moans. His mouth latched onto my collar bone, biting hard. I knew that he was going to leave marks but they could easily be hidden.

Soon I was begging for release, but it would not come. It seemed that the band around my cock was retaining my release. Itachi came inside me. I whimpered as he pulled out of me, upset at the loss of contact.

He put his yukata back on and walked back over to me. He flicked a small switch on the side of the ring, setting it to a low level vibrate. He then draped a blanket over the top of me before speaking. "I would like you to return the cock ring in the morning." He then departed the room, leaving me in a very compromising position. I groaned as I realised that he wasn't going to return again tonight.

**OOO**

I didn't get any sleep in the night due the pain pleasure being issued from the vibrating cock ring. It was a pain pleasure sensation due to it being very pleasurable, but it stopped any release from happening.

The door opened and I wished very hard that it would be Sassori. "Hey Bitch. Sassori sent me to get you up." I groaned, recognising Hidan's voice. "What do we have here?" He questioned with great curiosity when he saw how I was tied up to the bed with a small tent in the middle of the blanket.

"Go away Hidan! Yeah." I hissed at him. He just laughed before pulling the blanket off me.

"Oh now who did this to you?" He asked, not even trying to help me out of the compromising situation, which was funny to him.

"Shut up Hidan and just untie me! Now!" I added on the end as I knew he was contemplating on just leaving me here.

"Fine, but you have to tell me who, why and how long." I sighed knowing he would use this against me, I'd have to get Sassori onto him. Sassori was the only person who knew about mine and Itachi-sama's 'arrangement'. I nodded agreeing to his terms.

He undid the ties holding me to the bed, starting with my legs. As soon as my arms were free I bolted up from the bed into my bathroom, pushing Hidan out of my way.

I yanked off the contraption and let out a slight groan, falling to the floor as I finally released. I turned the foul thing off, placing it on the side off the sink.

I climbed into the shower and turned it to cold, to get rid of the slight erection left behind from the wonderful torture. I was glad that Hidan stayed in the bedroom allowing me this small time to calm down and relax from the hype Itachi-sama had created last night.

I walked into the bedroom to find Hidan lounging across the bed. As I started changing he spoke. "I filled my end of the bargain now it's your turn."

I sighed "It was Itachi-sama." He laughed in disbelief but I carried on anyway. "It was punishment for not turning up last night." I was almost mumbling by the end.

"So you're his Bitch! Now there was one more piece of information . . ." He trailed off.

"About six months now I think." I said reluctantly giving up the information nobody was supposed to know. "But you can't tell anyone!" I warned him. "Haven't you got chores or something to do? Something other than tease me." I added on at the end quietly.

"I suppose I've done enough damage, for now." He said smiling, as I groaned. "We'll talk more later." He stated as he left the room.

I went into the bathroom to quickly clean up the mess and retrieve Itachi-sama's item, before picking up his breakfast.

**OOO**

Walking into his room I remembered the nice bits of last night's 'punishment'. Blushing slightly I set his breakfast down onto the desk. Today Itachi-sama was in his normal outfit. It consisted of a tight fitting black t-shirt, gray washed out jeans, a leather jacket, red converses and a sliver chain around his neck.

Walking away I was stopped again from his voice. "No greeting this morning then?"

"Gomen." I apologised turning back round to him. "Good morning Itachi-sama, how are you today?" I spilled out quickly.

"My mother has decided to take me and Sasuke out shopping today. You will need to accompany us." He explained my duties for the day. "Now I remember asking you to return something to me this morning." I blushed knowing exactly what he was talking about. I retrieved the item in question from my pocket and handed it to him. "Who was kind enough to get you out of your position this morning?"

He just looked at me questioningly when I didn't answer straight away. "Hidan did, he knows not to spread this around." I said, effectively telling him that Hidan knew all about our situation.

"Good." He then stood up and walked out of the room. I followed and left the room as it was, knowing that one of the other servants would clean up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We were currently in a suit shop. It seemed that there was an occasion happening soon, which meant they had to look their best. I was waiting outside the dressing room with Sakura, the other servant. We already had a couple of bags in hand each.

"We shall take these two thank you." Mikoto said walking out of the dressing rooms.

"Would you like the suits to be hand delivered Uchiha-san?" The shop clerk asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Would you be able to get them to us today by 5 o'clock?" She asked him.

"Yes of course, anything for the Uchiha." He replied. We then walked out of the shop, shopping now over.

"Mother, Deidara and I shall be staying out a little longer." Itachi-sama mentioned just before we reached the doors of the shopping centre.

"Alright just make sure that you're back for 4:00 dear." Mikoto replied. Itachi-sama nodded before walking away, I quickly followed after giving Sakura the bags I had been holding. He walked us over to the food court and sat down on a table with people. I recognised some of the people to be Itachi-sama's friends, though I wasn't sure as they never spent much time at the house.

"Itachi, what brings you here? And who's this you've brought with you?" The large guy with blue hair and gray skin asked Itachi-sama.

"Mother wanted to go shopping for some new clothes, we have an occasion to attend tonight." He replied smoothly to the first question. "This is Deidara, he works for me." He said, giving me a nicer description than servant and fuck buddy.

"Oh, I thought he was some chick you were going out with." The first guy replied.

"You shouldn't say things like that about other people! Never assume things." The girl with blue hair and a lip piercing, scolded him.

"Excuse Kisame for being so impolite. I'm Pein and this is Konan and the fish-head over there is Kisame." Pein said in a monotone voice. Pein had bright red hair and lots of facial piercings.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Deidara." Konan said with a bright and chirpy voice. I froze not knowing what to do. Technically I was still on duty, but I didn't know what would be acceptable in this situation.

I looked to Itachi-sama but he didn't give any indications as to what was appropriate, so I spoke. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Would you like any food?" Konan asked me I looked to Itachi-sama, who gave a slight nod, effectively saying that it was alright.

"Yeah, I'll just have a cheeseburger and a coke." I said realising that I was actually hungry, I was used to skipping meals when I was working.

"Okay, Itachi?" Itachi-sama nodded, looked like he never really spoke that much to other people either. Konan then slipped out from her seat to go and order the food.

The table was eerily silent until Konan returned with everyone's food. She'd been nice and gotten me chips to go with my meal. There was some more banter as we ate, before looking through a few shops. At 4:00 Itachi-sama got a phone call telling him that he had a car waiting outside to pick him up. We both walked to the car in silence. It stayed like that for the rest of the journey.

**OOO**

"Itachi, good your back. Your father is bringing a new work colleague and his family over for dinner tonight. Make sure that you are presentable by 7:00." Mikoto-san told him as we walked into the house. "Your new clothes are already hanging up in your room."

"Of course Okaa-san." Itachi-sama replied, before walking away to his room. I followed, being the dutiful hand servant I was. When we arrived I walked over to the suit which had been bought earlier today and started preparing it to help Itachi-sama dress. "There is no need to change yet. It will only get crumpled and my mother would not approve of that."

"Hai Itachi-sama." I replied, putting the suit carefully back into the polythene bag.

"We do however have time for something else. What do you think?" He asked me. He walked up behind me and stuffed his hand into my jeans. "Already hard!" He stated, slightly surprised as he gripped my already elongated length. He tugged down my trousers to my ankles and started stroking me. I let out a loud moan from the friction. Itachi's hand threaded through my hair, pulling my head to the side before clashing his lips with mine. I grinded my hips into his, gripping his trousers with my hands in the process. I felt something dig into my backside. I knew I would have to deal with that in a minute, but right now I was concentrating on my own pleasure. I finally climaxed all over Itachi's hand and floor, groaning into his mouth. We carried on kissing for a while longer. "You will have to clean that up later, but first you have something else to attend to I think." Itachi said once our lips had broken.

I turned to face him and kneeled down. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his thighs, pooling at his ankles. I pulled down his boxers next to join them. I placed his cock into my mouth and sucked, hard. He let loose a loud groan as his sticky fingers gripped my hair once again. I moved my head forwards taking him whole. Moving back again I started to find a rhythm, varying the pressure with each stroke. I felt his grip on my hair tighten as he released into my mouth. I sucked him dry, swallowing every drop he gave.

Itachi walked into the bathroom, presumably to take a shower. I took a few moments to gather myself together before walking in after him. The shower was on full blast as I washed my hands in the sink. I looked at my hair and knew that I would need a shower myself. But it would have to wait, so I settled for scrubbing it in the sink. After a few minutes I heard the shower turn off. I straightened up quickly to come face to face with a very naked Itachi. "Gomen, my hair was a little messy." I said quickly, blushing.

"Use my shower. After all you need to look presentable tonight as well. We do have guests." He grabbed a towel and moved to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. I quickly stripped and turned the shower on, once my hair was wet enough I applied the shampoo. I made sure it was a quick shower and grabbed the nearest towel to dry myself off. Once I had wrapped my hair up in the same towel, I put my clothes back on.

I walked back into Itachi-sama's bedroom. He was currently brushing his already dry hair in only his boxers. I walked over to the suit and made sure that it was still pristine. I took it out of its polythene bag and laid it to the side for Itachi-sama to put on. "May I use the hair dryer?" I asked. He looked towards me. "Itachi-sama." I quickly tagged on at the end, remembering my manners. He walked over to the suit I had laid out for him and gave a slight nod.

I walked over to the hair dryer and turned it on as Itachi-sama started to get dressed. Once it was dry I ran my fingers through it to brush away any knots. I tied it back up again as Itachi-sama tied his into the low ponytail he usually wore.

"I would advise that you carry out the cleaning duty today, unless you want anyone else to find out about our arrangement." He then left the room towards whatever dinner awaited him. I left soon after him to find the cupboard with the cleaning supplies in.

**OOO**

"Any left-over's Cook?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen after cleaning the spot on Itachi-sama's carpet. "I'm sure the main meal's gone up by now." I commented.

"I kept some back for all of the servants. I thought it would be nice since the Uchiha's have made a new business contract." She told me. "There's a plate over there, just pick whichever one takes your fancy." She pointed over to a counter on the other side of the room.

"Thanks, you're the best." I exclaimed walking towards the food, I knew I would need it.

I was halfway through my meal when the new guy, Tobi I think his name was, came running into the kitchen. He crashed into a set of newly washed pots and pans, making a ruckus as they all fell to the floor. He got back up again and apologised before making his way to me. I internally groaned, trying to think of why I deserved this. "Deidara-senpai, you're needed urgently upstairs. Some of Itachi-sama's friends have come to see him and won't leave." He said quickly, before looking up to me expectantly.

"Fine, I'll come and sort this out now." I said, getting up from my seat slowly. I really didn't want to leave my food tonight. I walked briskly to the front door with Tobi following close behind. As I approached the door I could see Kisame's looming figure, before the others came into focus as well.

"Hey Deidara!" Kisame called over to me when he saw me approaching. "Can you tell this guy here that we're Itachi's mates? We only wanna take him out for a bit." He explained to me.

"I'm sorry, but Itachi-sama is unavailable for the night. He is busy with business..." Pain cut me off.

"We would only like to speak with him for a moment, I'm sure they can handle that." He explained.

"I shall see what I can do." I told him. "Please wait here and try not to cause any disturbance." I bowed slightly before turning and bumping into Sassori. "Sassori-danna! Gomen I'm just sorting out the situation now." He glared at me slightly but let me walk past him, before he gave another job to Tobi. I walked quickly towards the dining area I knew was being used tonight.

I knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. "Come in." I slid the door open and saw who was in the room for the first time. _They_ were sitting there, dinning with the Uchiha's. I was dumbstruck, I hadn't seen them in 4 years. "What do you want?" Fugaku-sama snapped bringing me back to the present.

"May I speak with Itachi-sama for a moment?" I asked respectfully. "It is in regards to his friends, whom demand to see him."

"Well can't you send them away?" Fugaku-sama asked as though it was the most simple task in the world. Just before I began to speak, Itachi-sama spoke up, saving me from speaking out of term.

"It is quite alright father. I will go see what they want and return in a few minutes. It shouldn't take too long." Fugaku-sama frowned, but nodded and let Itachi-sama go anyway.

I stepped aside to allow Itachi-sama out of the room, before bowing and closing the door. Itachi-sama followed me to the front lobby. Neither of us spoke.

"Itachi!" Konan called out as we walked towards them. "Thank you Deidara." She said to me when we reached them.

"Itachi, it seems like we will have to change our plans. We have arranged another meeting for two days time." Pain said getting straight to the point.

"What time?" Itachi-sama asked simply.

"12:00 noon." Itachi-sama nodded in reply. "We shall see you then." They then turned around and left.

Itachi-sama turned to me "Meet me in my room at 9:00 tonight." He them left and went back to the dining room. I nodded numbly before walking back to the kitchen to finish my meal, although I wasn't really hungry anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ I decided that since it's my 18__th__ birthday in just over an hour that I would post up two chapters! ENJOY! XD_

**Chapter 4**

"Deidara!" The cook exclaimed as I walked back into the kitchen. "You look as though you've seen a ghost!" She commented as I sat back down at the counter on which I had been previously eating. I saw that my food was still sitting there, untouched by anyone.

"I think I just did." I replied, still thinking over what I had just seen. What if they recognised me? What if they didn't recognise me? What would they do? What would they think of my job? What would they think of my relationship? Do me and Itachi even have a relationship?

I pushed the food left on my plate around a little before getting up and leaving the kitchen, ignoring whatever people were trying to say to me. I walked straight to Itachi's room, knowing that if I didn't I would forget again, with the mood I was currently in.

Reaching Itachi's room I walked in and sat down in the middle of the room. Once again I let all my thoughts swarm my brain going over the same subjects again and again.

Sometime later I was brought back to reality when a door opened and closed. I looked up to find Itachi glaring at me. "I thought I told you to come at 9:00." He stated.

I nodded, still slightly distracted. "What time is it currently?" I asked quietly, wondering how much time had passed.

"8:20." He replied. My eyes widened at the amount of time which had passed by me, unnoticed. "Why are you here early?" He questioned.

"Um," I paused, thinking of what to say without giving too much away. "I just didn't want to forget." I mumbled.

"And why would that be so, Deidara? Could it be that you don't want to be punished again?" He quizzed, obviously curious.

I shook my head. "No, just need a distraction." I told him truthfully, again mumbling my answer, looking down at the floor. Itachi squat down to my level and took my chin in his hand.

"What from?" he asked, still curious into my strange actions all evening. I looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him. I just wanted to forget everything, even if it was only for a little while.

I'm not sure what motivated Itachi's next actions but Itachi seemed to glue his face to mine, making me forget everything in the world except him. Him and his lips sliding against mine. Suddenly I was on the floor, Itachi straddling my hips. He ground into my hips, deepening our kiss. His tongue traced my lips almost begging for entrance. I granted him that entrance, allowing his tongue to explore, my already searched mouth. His tongue intertwined with mine as I started to fight a little for dominance.

My hands were pinned above my head before Itachi bit my bottom lip. I receded, knowing that I would lose this battle, enjoying all of the attention he was lavishing upon me. He hardly ever gave this much attention unless he was 'punishing' me for something. However I never questioned it, not even in my head. I was enjoying him too much to think rationally.

Itachi broke the kiss and we both panted for oxygen. "I think we had better move this onto the bed. I am sure it would be much more comfortable." I nodded slightly, moving to get up once he had removed his weight from me. Itachi attacked me again before we reached the bed, his force crashing both of us onto his mattress. Itachi grinded into me again, kissing my lips to death, while trying to wrestle my top off of me.

My hands flew to his shirt, once I was free of mine. Itachi moved his lips down my neck, giving small nips with his teeth every so often. Itachi carried on his path when he reached the end of my neck, moving down my chest. His teeth grazed my nipple, I let out an audible moan. He started to pull and bite it, always licking it afterwards to sooth it. My hands soon found their way into his hair, pulling out the band which encased the strands. His hand stroked the side of my body before playing a little with the untouched nipple. He swapped nipples and lavished more attention with his mouth on the other nipple. My moans started to become louder as the heat grew in my nether regions.

Too soon for my liking Itachi slowly moved down my body once again. Once he reached my trousers, he removed both them and my boxers at the same time. Slowly he crawled back up, kissing the length of my left leg. My penis grew harder in anticipation the closer he got. I groaned in frustration when he didn't even brush past it but made his way slowly down my other leg. I closed my eyes thinking that he was going to tease me some more when he reached my foot, but I quickly opened them again, gasping when I felt something warm and wet close around the head of my cock. Itachi placed his hands over my hips before he sucked at varying pressures, making the most wonderful sensations run through my entire body.

I groaned when I felt Itachi's mouth take me whole. He made eye contact with me and removed his hands from my hips placing them on the bed, signalling that I now had full control over the situation. I lay there for what felt like a minute, but was probably only a few seconds, staring at him, not believing my eyes. Itachi never let me have this much control. I quickly regained my senses and took advantage of the situation. I threaded my hands through his hair and slowly moved my hips, more or less fucking his face, never losing eye contact with him.

Soon my pace picked up as I neared my climax. Itachi started to swirl his tongue against my moving dick inside his mouth, making me cum. He swallowed every last drop I had to give before he released me.

Itachi kissed his way up my body as his hand pumped me, making hard once again. His lips attacked mine again as he started to stretch me. Once he felt that I had been stretched enough he teased me, as he slowly entered my puckered hole. Before he was fully in, he retracted slightly, giving slow and shallow thrusts into my body. I moaned from the fiction, wanting more. Soon he started to thrust harder and deeper, giving me just what I needed. My moans increased in volume as he started to hit my prostate. His speed increased as he hit my sweet spot over and over, again and again. My hips involuntarily started to move in time with Itachi's, increasing the pleasure we both received. Itachi started to groan in tandem with me as we both neared our climax. A few thrusts later and the pleasure was so intense as we came at the same time.

Itachi slowly pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed next to me. I didn't want to move, but knew that I should probably leave him now, to clean up our mess before going back to my room. That was the drill every time. After a few minutes, when I had regained some of my strength, I sat up and moved to get up from the bed. "Stop." Itachi's voice rang clear from behind me. "I never said you could leave tonight."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed..." I started to reply but got cut off by Itachi-sama.

"You should never just assume things." Itachi-sama said. "Come back here." He ordered me. I climbed back into the bed. "I said, come back here." He ordered again. I realised that he wanted me closer. I shifted a little closer. Once I was within Itachi-sama's grasp he pulled me onto his chest. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?" He gently asked me. I instantly stiffened up and shook my head. Itachi-sama sighed. "Fine, but I will order you to tell me in the morning." He told me, I relaxed slightly. "You can stay here for the night." He quietly whispered into my ear, since it was right next to his mouth. My eyes widened in surprise, Itachi-sama had been surprising me a lot tonight.

"Thank you." I quietly whispered back, not knowing whether he actually heard it or not. I relaxed, knowing that someone was sleeping next to me and quickly fell asleep.

**OOO**

I woke up naturally to the shifting of something warm underneath my head. I jerked awake, realising that I wasn't in my room. I saw that I was in Itachi-sama's room. "I see that you've finally woken up." Itachi-sama commented from underneath me. I realised that he must have been the warm and moving pillow. I remembered what happened last night and blushed. Itachi-sama sat up. "I'm going to take a shower now if you don't mind." He told me, moving towards the bathroom. I nodded confirming that I understood him. I looked to the clock and saw that it was late in the morning. I had overslept. Sassori was going to kill me.

At that moment the door opened, I quickly dove under the covers to hide my identity. I heard a tray being placed on the desk. The person's footsteps then walked over to me. "Deidara, get up now!" The voice yelled. I recognised it as Sassori's. I slowly pealed the covers from my face to see Sassori.

"How did you know that it was me?" I asked quietly.

"Itachi-sama just walked in from the bathroom, your hair was poking out from under the cover, and you're the only servant missing from duty this morning." He explained in a slightly angry monotone. "This is for you. It's from the girl whom was here yesterday with her parents to dine with the Uchiha family." He said handing me an envelope. He then walked out from the room.

"What does it say?" Itachi-sama asked me from the other side of the room. I could see that he was now fully dressed.

"Um, I haven't opened it yet." I said truthfully.

"Get dressed and read it over breakfast. It seems that Sassori was kind enough to give you some food as well." I looked up and saw that there was more food than Itachi-sama ever ate in the morning. I quickly followed his orders, realising how hungry I really was.

I picked up a slice of toast and took a bite just before I opened the letter I had received.

_Meet me outside the clay shop today at 12:00 noon._

I read the note out loud, answering Itachi-sama's previous question. "So are you going to go?" He asked me. I looked up at him.

"Um... Can I?" I answered his question with another question. I didn't know if I'd be allowed the time off.

"Yes, as long as you tell me what happened last night and why that girl sent you a message asking you to see her." I knew Itachi-sama would ask me about last night, but I wished that it wouldn't have been so soon.

I now had to decide whether to tell the truth or to lie. "I used to know the Yamanaka family before I cut all the connections with my old life. I didn't know if they'd recognised me... but I know at least one of them did." I said quietly, telling half of the truth while answering both questions in one.

Itachi-sama seemed to consider my answer before speaking again. "I don't actually need you today, so you may have the rest of the day off. You will not be required to stay in the house since I will be out for most of today." He told me. "You are dismissed." He then turned away, expecting me to leave. I grabbed another slice of toast and made my way out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I had turned up a little early to the meeting place to buy some new clay, which now sat in the bag beside me. I was currently leaning against the side of the shop, waiting for her to find me. I knew she would be able to, the blonde hair stood out a little.

"Dei-chan?" I heard from my left, noting that she had used her little nickname for me. I looked and saw Ino. "It really is you isn't it!" She whispered disbelieving.

"Yeah, un." I replied, using my speech quirk. I had somehow managed to keep the usage of it down, although it would creep back whenever I became too relaxed to watch my words. My past however brought it back very strongly. Ino instantly threw herself over me.

"Why did you run away? You were happy weren't you? Or is it all my fault, for being too clingy? I thought we were happy! Why wasn't that the case?" She streamed a torrent of questions at me, like normal. It seemed she hadn't changed much.

"Slow down, yeah." I pulled away from her, to look at her. She had grown up a lot in the last four years. She stopped at my words. "I didn't run away, I was thrown out, yeah. Of course I was happy and you were never too clingy, un." I answered all of her questions.

"What do you mean you were thrown out? Mum and dad would never do that! Would they?" She asked unsure.

"Well they did, un. Have they pretended like I never existed the past few years, ne?" I asked, wanting to know the answers to some of my questions. She nodded slowly.

"Every time I tried to bring you up they ignored me, changed the subject, or forced me to go out the house." She explained. "Why?" She asked quietly.

"I told them that I was gay, un." I simply told them the truth. She started at me like I was an idiot.

"And they hadn't ever worked that out before?" She asked disbelieving that this could be the only reason. "I've known that since I was 12, when I caught you jacking off to magazines filled with naked men." My eyes widened at that comment. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that they shouldn't have been so surprised, and therefore more accepting."

"I think they were blocking out all of the signals, yeah. But they never really showed signs of being homophobic, ne. Well not until they threw me out immediately after I told them, yeah." I replied. We fell silent for a few minutes. It seemed that we had run out of things to say to each other. "I have the rest of the day off if you wanna do something, yeah?"

"There is this movie that I've been meaning to see. It's called 'No Strings Attached'. A guy and girl try to keep their relationship strictly physical, but it's not long before they learn that they want something more." She explained.

"A chick flick, ne?" She pouted when I tried to dismiss her suggestion. I could never resist my sister's pouting face, especially after four years of no contact. We had always been joined at the hip as kids. "Fine, fine, un. We'll go see 'No Strings Attached', yeah."

"Yay, thank you!" She yelled, glomping me again. "You're paying by the way, I don't have any money, and I'm assuming that you do because you just bought clay." She stated. I groaned, knowing that she would want popcorn and a drink as well.

**OOO**

We walked out of the cinema when the film finished. Ino still had half a box of popcorn left while I had a very empty pocket. "So what did you think of the film?" She asked as we passed through the doors from fiction into reality.

"It was alright, un." I said simply. Actually that movie had very much hit home with me because it was a very similar situation between Itachi and I, although that happy ending would never happen between us. "I think I should be getting back, yeah. Even though I have the day off, I could still be called upon, un." I commented warily.

"That's fine." She said. We walked for a little bit more in silence before she spoke again. "What do you do exactly?" She asked.

"I'm Itachi-sama's hand servant, yeah." I told her chuckling slightly.

"Oh, well you'd better get back soon then. Wait, take my number first. I want to meet up with you again. I don't care about what our parents will think either, before you say anything." She rummaged around in her bag and found a scrap of paper and a pen, she quickly scribbled a mobile number and handed it to me. "Call me soon." She commanded. "Well I suppose that I should get back home before they start to worry about me." She then turned and walked away from me. "Bye, see you soon!" She yelled, turning back to wave. I waved back to her before turning to make my way back to the Uchiha mansion.

**OOO**

I walked into the servant's entrance of the mansion and made my way into my room. It was now just verging on the evening. It had been good to catch up with my sister. In a way I was glad for my family's appearance last night.

There was a brisk knock at my door. The person let themselves in without waiting for an answer. "Deidara, where have you been?" Sassori asked me sharply.

"I went into town because I had the day off, yeah." I explained, still using my old speech quirk.

"Well, Fugaku-sama wanted to see you 10 minutes ago. It sounds like you're in trouble. What have you done this time?" Sassori asked me.

"I don't know." Was all I said.

"Now that you're here you should go to see him immediately." He suggested. "He's waiting in his office." He informed me.

"Hai." I answered before leaving the room. I walked slowly towards my destination, hopping beyond hope that what I thought had happened, hadn't. It couldn't be possible at all, that Fugaku-sama had found out about Itachi and I. Hidan would never tell, would he?

All too soon, I had reached my destination. I knocked on the door and waited to be called in. Once inside I stood in the centre of the room and gave a deep bow. "You called for me?" I respectfully asked. I noticed that Itachi-sama was also in the room.

"Yes I did. I called you here to permanently terminate your contract with us." He explained using big, fancy words.

"You're firing him?" Itachi burst out, suddenly.

"Yes. His father, whom dinned with us yesterday, recognised him and told me that he's gay. I will not have that influence within my household." Fugaku-sama told him sharply.

"You can't fire anyone on grounds for their sexuality!" Itachi retorted.

"Yes I can and I will." He then turned back to me. "I expect you to pack up your stuff and to have left my house by tomorrow morning."

"Hai." I then took my leave. Once I was out of the door I calmly walked back to my room, ignoring anyone who tried to speak to me. I was sure I could hear raised voices coming from the room I had just left but I was so numb that nothing could get passed any of my senses.

I closed the door of my room behind me and slid down onto the floor. Finally my emotions flowed out from me as tears slid down my cheeks and dropped onto the floor. I didn't know what to do I had no money or a place to go.

An insistent banging on my door made me look up. "Deidara, open this door now!" Itachi's angry voice floated through. I got up and opened the door, knowing that Itachi hardly ever got angry. As soon as the door opened Itachi attacked me. His lips were acting forcefully on mine. His hands were gripping my hair strongly, keeping me exactly where I was. He finally eased up a little before he eventually stopped. I knew that my lips were now bruised, but somehow I didn't mind. There were a lot of emotions in that kiss, from both of us. "Don't leave." He whispered into my ear. "I don't care about your sexuality, whatever it really is, just don't leave." Something he said stuck accord within me.

I pushed him away hard. "No, you never did. You never asked me if it was alright to take advantage of me, you just did!" I shouted at him. "You're just upset that your toy has to leave!" I accused him. "I think that you're father did me a favour!" Once those words had left my mouth I knew that they weren't true, but I couldn't take them back now. I turned around and packed everything I could into my old rucksack. I hadn't had to use that since the last time I'd been thrown out because I was gay.

I turned back around to see Itachi still standing there, all emotions hidden behind a carefully placed mask. I knew that I would do anything for him, and so for him I had to leave. That would be the only way I could leave like this. I walked past him and left him there. I walked straight out of the house as quickly as possible before the mask I had put up collapsed.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Had a writer's block... here's the next chapter! XD_

**Chapter 6**

I walked up to a pay phone in the middle of the street and pulled out the number which I had stuffed in my pocket earlier that day. I stuck in a few of the coins I had left over and dialled the number. It rang and I waited for it to be picked up. "Hello?" My sister's voice answered.

"Hey, it's me yeah." I replied. Before I could get my story out she started speaking a mile a minute.

"I didn't expect you to call me back so quickly!" She exclaimed. "Is this number yours and why the hell are you calling me at this time of night?" She asked.

"I'm calling from a payphone, so this isn't my number, un." I told her skirting around the problem. She seemed to think that I had more to say and so stayed quiet, for once. "I called because I don't know what else to do, yeah." I said, carrying on. "I got fired, un."

"What!? Why!?" She exclaimed. "You didn't really have the day off yesterday, did you? This is all my fault!" She was jumping to conclusions once again.

"No, it's not your fault, ne. It's dad's, yeah. He recognised me and told Fugaku that I was gay, un. I was fired on the grounds of my sexuality, yeah. I did actually have the day off yesterday, ne." I explained to her before she over exerted herself with blame.

"Oh," She fell silent. "He's not allowed to do that, is he?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, but he just did. Look I can't speak for much longer 'cause I've run out of money, yeah." I told her knowing that the call was about to run out.

"Oh right sorry." She apologised. "Wait you don't have any money, or a place to stay do you?" She asked me.

"No, but I'll slum it on the streets 'till I find a job, ne." That was what I did last time.

"No, I'll meet you by the park we used to go to all of the time. Go there straight away, I might have a solution for you." She phone then went dead as she hung up on me. I guessed that I had no other option but to go and meet her since she would just go and search for me anyway if I didn't turn up.

**OOO**

I arrived at the park and saw that it was empty. It was too late for the little kids to be out and still too early for the teenagers who would drink on the swings. I opened the gate which allowed entrance through the fence into the play area. I walked towards the middle and dumped my stuff onto the floor. I sat on the floor of the roundabout and lent onto the pole in the middle. I closed my eyes and decided to just rest while I waited for Ino.

After some time I stirred from my half-sleeping state by movement. I opened my eyes and saw that the roundabout had been pushed and was now moving round in a circle. It suddenly came to a stop when I saw a flash of blonde. I looked round and saw Ino standing beside my bags.

"Good you're awake now." She commented as I sat up a little straighter. "I found us both a place to stay." She said sitting next to me.

"What do you mean, un?" She just stayed quiet, which was very unusual for her. "You didn't, did you?" I accused her.

"I fought with our parents, packed my bags and came to meet you out here." She told me quietly, confirming my thoughts. "I don't want to live with parents who can't live with their son the way he is." She explained.

"You didn't have to do that for me, yeah." I told her. My life was already so messed up that I didn't want it to ruin hers either.

"I didn't just do it for you, I did it for me as well. I've found it hard living with them the past few years. I just didn't want to live like that anymore. I had considered leaving before, but you just became the catalyst which set everything into motion." She told me, getting everything off of her chest.

We were quiet for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence, but neither of us knew what to say. "Shouldn't we be getting to this 'place to stay', ne?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah, we'll be going to Shika- kun's." She told me getting up. "Although to be honest I'm surprised that he answered his phone at this time of night." She said, joking again. I laughed along with her as I got up from my position on my roundabout, making it spin in the process.

Once we stopped the kids' playground item and I had gotten over the dizzy spell I'd given myself, I picked up my bag and followed Ino towards her best friend's house.

When we arrived I saw lights on in only a few rooms of the house. It was smaller than the Uchiha property but I knew that it was still bigger than our old house. We walked up the path which lead up to the front door where Ino rang the bell, alerting them to our arrival. We had to wait a little bit before anyone answered the door, presumably fighting over who would actually answer the door. From what I remembered the family was fairly lazy.

"It's only Ino and her brother!" Shikamaru shouted back to his family. "I guess you'll want to put your stuff into your rooms." He assumed walking back into the house and walking up a set of stairs. "These are your rooms here and the bathroom is opposite." He told us when we had arrived at the end of the corridor. "So what happened?" He asked, slightly curious.

"I'll tell you later." Ino told his quickly and quietly. Shikamaru nodded confused in reply. She then pushed me into my room.

"Ino I'll be fine, yeah." I told her once the door was closed. "Go talk to him, I know you want to, un. I'm just gonna go to sleep and forget about what happened, alright?" I had seen how desperate she had been to talk to him and I kinda wanted to be on my own.

"Are you sure?" She asked me worriedly. I nodded and pushed her out of the door to my room, closing it shut behind her. I put my ear to the door and listened to her footsteps walking away, just to make sure that she did go. I sighed and walked over to the bed in the small room and collapsed on top of it. Fully intending to do exactly what I had told my sister I was going to.

**OOO**

I woke to a knock on the door. "You decent in there?" Ino shouted through the door. I gave a non-committal grunt before she bounded through. I folded the pillow over my head and pulled the covers up over my head. Ino immediately pulled them off and jumped on top of me. "Get off, un!" I shouted pushing her off the bed. She just jumped back up.

"I'm not giving up that easily." She then went for my ticklish spots on my neck and feet.

"Stop it, yeah!" I shouted but she kept on tickling me. "Stop it! Please, un!" I shouted between my laughs and gasps for air. "I'll get up, all right, yeah." She then stopped and bounced away to the door.

"Just make sure you're up soon. Otherwise, we'll eat all the pancakes up on you." She shut the door and quickly skipped down the stairs. She was always to damn perky in the mornings. I sluggishly moved to the bathroom across the hall before changing into fresh clothes. Black, since that was all that I owned in my wardrobe due to the job I no longer had. Way to start the morning, dickhead.

I sighed before walking downstairs and following my nose to the kitchen. On the table I saw a large pile of pancakes, butter and maple syrup. Apparently it was a big American delicacy in the morning. Sitting around the table already digging in was my sister and her friend, who looked as sleepy as I felt. I sat down and served myself as I listened to the others banter.

"Stop being so perky in the mornings. Some people like to sleep in." Shikamaru told her.

"And why would I want to waste any moment of the daylight?" She asked rhetorically. "You just need to get up at an earlier time more often and you'd get used to it quickly." She told him, taking another bite from her pancake.

"Yeah, and you're a troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath. I sniggered slightly.

"And what's your problem? 'Cause the same could be said for you." She said pointing accusingly at me.

"And why do I have to get up? I no longer have a job to get up for." I said sullenly. "I'm gonna eat this upstairs." I can't believe I did that again. I picked up my plate and went back to my bedroom.

I sat on my bed and put the plate on the floor without eating a thing. I lay back and curled into a ball. The pain was too much to eat. Even though I kind of hated Itachi for using me, I could never stop loving or missing him.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened up. I didn't look to see who it was. I already knew it would be my sister. "Hey, you alright?" She asked me gently. I didn't answer, not really wanting human contact right now. "Okay, I'll come back later with some food. If you're up to it." She then hung around for another minute before closing the door behind her. I realised that through this I was also hurting my sister. And with that thought all the tears that I had wanted to keep bottled up burst from their banks.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__please tell me if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes. As a writer I'm always looking to improve. :D_

**Chapter 7**

Eventually I came out of the bedroom after a couple of days and joined my sister and Shikamaru in front of the TV. They were watching some film called _Scary Movie_. I didn't really know about scary but it sure as hell was funny. Kind of what I needed after the week I had just had.

We were just sticking on the sequel when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Shikamaru glumly said.

"Wow, you actually offering to do something? A miracle must have happened." Ino sarcastically added, while a little stunned at the same time.

"Well you two are guests and I was brought up with some manners." He defended himself as he walked out to answer the persistent doorbell ringer.

"I'll make us some more popcorn then, yeah." I offered, just to do something while we were waiting. Ino followed behind me not wanting to be by herself, however she didn't speak. She obviously still didn't quite know what to say to me yet, and I was fine by that because I still didn't want to talk about it yet. We both heard raised voices coming from the hallway and glanced at each other. The microwave pinged and we left the popcorn to see what the commotion was about.

"I told you already that he isn't here!" Shikamaru was nearly shouting at the person on the other side of the door.

"And I know you're lying because I can see him standing behind you." The unseen person calmly replied. Shikamaru quickly glanced behind to confirm. "Now can I talk to him?"

"You want to talk to him Deidara?" Shikamaru asked me, opening the door slightly so I could see who was on the other side.

"I'll talk to him, but I'm not making any promises that I'll be nice, un." I said the second part more to the other person than to Shikamaru and my sister. Shikamaru then herded my sister back into the lounge to give us some privacy. "How did you find me? And why are you here, yeah?" I asked him.

"It's quite easy to find people, when you're the leader of a gang." Pein replied. "As for why? Well I'm sure you've figured it out for yourself." He told me, smirking slightly.

"Yes I can speculate, but I'd like to hear it from you, un." I folded my arms and waited for him to answer me. I guessed this was about Itachi, but I didn't realise that he missed his fuck toy so much.

"Itachi would like to see you. He said that he needs to sort things out with you. That he left things on a bad note with you." He told me, obviously repeating Itachi's words. I frowned.

"Well if he really wanted that then he would come here himself wouldn't he, yeah. And don't tell him that, just say that I refused. I want him to work it out for himself, un." I told him, realising that Pein had just become our messenger. Pein nodded and left without another word. I shut the front door and walked back into the lounge. The other two saw my face and quickly set to sticking the movie and getting the popcorn.

This time I sat on my own in the armchair. I needed to think and not have my sister giggle in my ear. I didn't really concentrate on the movie. How could I after what had just happened. What did bring me out of my thoughts, however, was when Shikamaru started to move closer to my sister and vice versa. I smirked knowing what was brewing between the two. I tried to concentrate on the movie again but it was too far through to make any sense, not that these movies made much actual sense anyway. "I'm gonna head up for the night, un. See ya in the morning, yeah." The two gave a slight glance to tell me that they understood but didn't pay much attention to my leaving. Hopefully something might happen between them tonight. I wanted my sister to be happy, unlike my miserable excuse of a life.

I got changed and climbed into bed, trying to get to sleep. Even though I knew sleep would not come easy tonight.

**OOO**

I woke up much later than normal, probably due to the fact that I didn't sleep very well last night. What woke me up was the incessant banging on the door. I looked around and saw that it was already 3:00pm. There was also a note from my sister on the bedside table telling me that they had gone out for the day.

I groggily got up to answer the door. "What, un!?" I answered the door angrily. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw who it was.

"Hm, you were only ever this grumpy after you had been woken up." He said.

"What are you doing here, yeah?" I asked rudely, putting up my defences.

"I came to see you, since you wouldn't see me." He stated. "Can I come in?" He asked sheepishly. I stood there for a few minutes before I stepped back to allow him into the house. Itachi walked in and followed me to the kitchen after I closed the door. I made myself a bowl of cereal while Itachi sat down at the breakfast table. He waited for me to join him before he started to speak again.

"I wanted to apologise for my father's behaviour. He shouldn't have fired you, not for that reason anyway. I managed to make a deal with him so that I could hire you..." I cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"I don't want an apology from your father on your behalf, un! And what makes you think that I would want to work for you again, yeah?" I nearly shouted at him putting my spoon down. "Is that all you came round to say? To apologise and to give me my job back, un? Because I don't want it, any of it, yeah!"

"Deidara, please listen to me." Itachi quietly asked.

"No, you listen to me, un. I don't want to be your sex toy anymore, yeah." I couldn't help it anymore and tears started to roll down my face. "Get out." I whispered. Itachi stood up and walked over to me. I stood up as well. "Get out!" I said with more force. Itachi didn't still in his advances towards me and out of habit I looked down to the floor.

Itachi stopped in front of me and held my head up to look into my eyes. He then wiped away my tears with his thumb. "You were never just a sex toy to me. I never saw you as a person whom I could just fuck. I... I lo... I thought you were the most beautiful male on the planet when I first saw you."

"You just can't say it, can you, ne?" I whispered, my eyes darting back to the floor. I was about to rip myself from his grasp when he pulled me towards his face. His kiss was unlike anything I'd experienced before. It rivalled the last kiss we had shared, but this was something more, like he just pored everything of himself into it. Every tiny part of his existence went into the kiss which blew me away.

When we finally broke apart for air we rested on each other's shoulders. "I love you Deidara." He whispered softly into my ear. Tears broke through once more as his words dawned on me. Itachi just hugged me tightly to him, as I tried to pull myself together.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry, un." I stated, trying to stop the steady stream.

"No, you should. I broke your heart when I didn't have to right to. I played with your emotions and I regret that. I just had to have that mighty Uchiha stick pulled out of my ass to see it." I laughed and consequently stopped the sobs. I managed to steady the stream of tears a little at his words, knowing they were true but also not wanting to ruin the moment with girly tears.

I brought my lips back up to his and kissed him again, although a little more gently this time.

"I'm exhausted after all of that shouting, un. I'm gonna go sleep if you would like to join me, yeah?" I asked, already pulling me slightly towards my room. He nodded and we moved a little more quickly.

Once in my room we kissed some more and lay down on the bed, removing each other's shirts. Itachi broke our kissing. "You really should sleep. I'll stay here with you if you want, but no messing around. I don't want to ruin anything by having sex straight away, especially after being accused of using you as my personal sex slave." I laughed at that but knew he was right. So I kissed him a few more times before snuggling on top of him to sleep, which this time came much more easily to me.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I lost interest in the story as I didn't quite know where it was going. But I felt like I wanted to go back to writing this again and now know exactly where it is going, so hopefully I should be able to update more often now. Hope you enjoy this lovely lemony chapter._

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up it was still dark outside. I quickly removed myself from Itachi and swiftly moved to the bathroom across the hallway. When I returned to the bedroom I saw Itachi had turned the bedside light on and was currently climbing out of the bed with a slightly worried expression on his face. "What's wrong, un?" I asked quietly. His face shot towards me.

"I... I thought something had happened to you." He replied, moving his gaze to the floor. I slowly walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I had to pee really bad, yeah." I explained, looking at the floor like him.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry for that. I just overreacted to the empty bed." I smiled and looked up to him.

"I like it that you missed me, and worried about me, yeah." Itachi then smiled as well. I lifted his face to mine. "Now are you going to kiss me to show how much you missed me or do I have to do it for you, un?" Without another word said Itachi glued his face to mine. He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top. He threaded his hands through mine and trapped them above my head. His tongue swiped along my lips, asking for entrance, which I granted with a moan.

Itachi freed one of my hands to run his down my body. My now free hand gripped into his hair and pulled him closer to me. His fingers trailed lightly up my body, making me shiver with excitement. His hand finally settled on my shoulder as his lips glided across my jaw and down my neck. I couldn't help the escaping moans as he dragged his teeth across my skin. He placed a gentle kiss at the base of my neck before roughly biting and sucking at it. I knew that he was going to leave a mark there, but right now I didn't care. I wanted the world to know that I was his.

He pulled away to admire his handy-work. The smirk on his face told me it was big and dark. "You look so beautiful, just lying there." He leaned in closer, next to my ear. "It just makes me want to ravish you all night long." He whispered before nipping and tugging on my ear. I groaned at the thought and his actions. He sighed before rolling away from me. "However I don't want you to think..." I cut him off as I pounced on him, pressing my lips against his firmly. I had just turned the tables and made it very obvious that I wanted him, with both my attack on him and the prominent erection currently poking his thigh.

I briefly stopped our kiss. "I didn't mean most of what I said and know that you didn't mean any harm to me. I want you right now and nothing is going to stop me, yeah." I whispered softly against his lips. Placing a soft kiss on them, I removed his arms which were currently wrapped around my waist and pinned them above his head with one hand. I took the hair tie from his hair and used it to tie his hands to the headbord. "I think I shall take my time to ravish you this time, un." I whispered against the skin of his neck. I roughly nipped and sucked at it until it was littered with small marks. Now the world would see that he was mine, just as I belonged to him.

Itachi had enjoyed my attention and possessiveness, but he was yet to make a sound. I was going to change that. I ran my hands down his body and slowly followed with my lips. Sometimes I would just kiss softly, sometimes I would bite and leave a mark, while at other points I would tease and just sensually glide my lips or tongue along him. I could hear him take a sharp breath or hiss occasionally but it still wasn't what I wanted so I carried on this little game for a while, just getting closer and closer to the large tent in his trousers.

I nudged my face against his still clothed erection. Itachi let out a soft grunt. I smiled wickedly as I knew what I had to do next. I slowly undid his trousers and swiftly pulled them off him. I then played with the elastic band on his boxers before tugging them off as well. I settled my self over his legs as I put my face close to his erect penis. He took an audible breath in and held it waiting for my next move. I licked on up the underside from the base to the tip. A loud moan escaped from him as he let out the breath he had been holding in. That first moan opened a gateway for at whole lot more as kissed and nipped at the sides.

"Deidara!" Itachi growled impatiently after a few minutes. I then took him whole as I lubricated him with my own saliva. Once I was satisfied that he was slick enough, I removed my boxers and crawled up his body and settled myself over him. I lined him up with my puckered hole and slowly impaled myself onto him. We both groaned simultaneously as my tight hole moved down his erection. I gave myself a few seconds to allow my body to adjust to his large girth. I started up a slow rhythm, moving up and down, up and down. Itachi hungrily watched the show I put on for him as I slowly rode him. I couldn't help the little noises I made as I pleasured us both, however Itachi had stopped making any sounds and so I slowed right down, trying to evoke his impatiance.

After a few minutes of this even slower pace Itachi growled. "Untie me now!" I stopped moving on him and just looked at him. "Now Deidara! And that's an order!" he growled at me. I almost wanted to remind him that I didn't work for him anymore. But there was no point in arguing with him, especially when this was what I wanted. I removed myself from him and crawled over to the head board and untied him. The second Itachi was free he grabbed me and pushed my face into the covers, leaving my bottom sticking out in the air. He then roughly grabbed my hips and thrust himself into me. He quickly pucked up a much faster and harder pace than I had initially set. My moans turned into screams as he found my prostate and I was glad for the bed underneath to muffle the sounds. Itachi grunted as he pounded into me.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him as he leaned into me, and bit hard on the junction between my neck and shoulder. "Itachi!" I screamed as I was nearing my climax. He then moved his hand to my throbbing erection, gripping it tightly as he jerked his hand in time with his quick and hard thrusts. The combination was too much and I climaxed, letting everything go. My dying screams were absorbed by Itatchi's lips as he thrust into me a few more times before cumming inside of me.

Itachi slipped out of me before we collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. Itachi allowed me to snuggle into his chest. "I love you Deidara." Itachi whispered softly to me.

I smiled before replying. "I love you too, Itachi, un."

**OOO**

I woke up to a loud banging. It seemed that someone was knocking on my door. "Deidara, get out here this instant! Do you know how much sleep loss you caused me last night!?" Ino yelled through the door.

I groaned and put my head under the pillow. "Go away, un!" I shouted back, my voice slightly muffled my the pillow.

"No! I will not go, until I see you standing outside this door." I groaned and reluctantly stood up and made my way to the door. I roughly pulled it open, fully prepared to verbally fight with my sister. She let out a small yelp and cover her eyes with her hands. " Now I'm mentally scared for life!" She yelled before quickly disappearing. I then noticed my state of undress and a smirk appeared on my face.

"That'll teach you to wake me up in the morning, un." I called after her. I then closed the door and turned back to a chuckling Itachi. I was stunned for a second, I had never seen Itachi 'chuckle' before. "What's so funny, yeah?" I said as I walked back over to him in the bed.

"You in the mornings. I should make you stay with me more often." I looked up at him, slightly confused as I climbed back under the covers. "Did I not tell you that I came to offer you a job." It wasn't really a question, he was just making sure that I had been listening to him yesterday.

I frowned. "And I said that I didn't want it." I whispered, staring at his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes, afraid of what I might see.

"And why would you not want it back?" He asked gently, but firmly.

This time I sat up to meet his eyes. He had to know exactly all of my emotions on this. "Because I don't want to be your servant and fuck buddy, un!" I said strongly. "I want to be your lover, yeah. And not just some secret lover behind closed door. I want to be the only person you wake up to in the mornings, to hold hand with when we walk down the street on a date. I want us to be like a normal couple, yeah." My voice got louder with each sentence as I got passionate about all my dreams and hopes for us.

"But we're not like a normal couple Deidara. How can you expect anything to be the same?" Itachi countered, with an even and calm voice. I hated that he kept his emotions locked away, hidden behind that mask.

"No, you're right, un. We are nothing like a normal couple. We'll be better than a normal couple, un, because our relationship will actually have been born out of love and not some arranged or mutual agreement, yeah." I spoke passionately and fervently, poring all of my emotions into those words. "And put some god damn emotion into your voice sometimes will you!" At this point I was now shouting, fists clenched and tears dancing in my eyes.

Itachi slammed his lips onto mine, wrapping his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer. I was surprised and so took a few seconds to respond back to him. I could tell that he was pouring every emotion he had that he couldn't put into words into this kiss. I kissed him back with just as many emotions.

Itachi broke away for much needed oxygen. We were both panting very hard. "I have been brought up to be able to always say something witty no matter what the other person has just said. But you, you Deidara, never fail to make me speechless." My eyes widened in disbelief. "I fell in love with you because everything you do, you put everything you have into it. You often say what you think, consequences be damned. You are so full of passion and life, it makes you enigmatic, drawing me to you, making me want to find more about you, to see what makes you tick. And I want all of it for you, for us." He paused slightly, I could feel a 'but...' coming on. He stayed silent waiting for the rest of his speech. It was from a mixture of fear – of what he was going to say next, awe – of the amount of emotions he had put into it, and surprise – I couldn't believe what was happening before my eyes. Itachi frowned and dropped his hands from my hair and onto my shoulders as his eyes dropped from my face. "Unfortunately, my father has very different ideas about my future than I do." His voice had dropped a few tones and become much quieter as he said that last part.

"Then run away with me, un." I replied just as quietly, tears threatening to drop from my eyes.

"I couldn't do that to Sasuke. I couldn't just leave him to deal with the consequences." Ah, Sasuke, the one person he loved more than anything else. I sighed and leaned into his embrace. "It seems for the moment, that we have reached an impasse." I pulled him back down to the bed, leaned up to give him a peck on the lips and then held onto him like I might never see him again. If Fugaku got his way then that's exactly what would happen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, where are we going, un?" I asked as Itachi drove us through town. Itachi just smirked.

"I've never noticed that you have an odd speech quirk." He chose to comment on instead. I did notice that he changed the topic and wouldn't let him get away with it, however I decided to satisfy he curiosity first.

"It's something I developed when I was very young, yeah. I don't know why, but it just stuck, un. But you wouldn't have noticed it before now because when I was working for you I suppressed it, yeah." I told him truthfully.

"Why?" He asked, just like any curious child would have.

"Why do you think, un?" I replied, darkly. My speech quirk was unprofessional, that and Fugaku and Sasori were quick to beat it out of me. Itachi's face darkened slightly as well. "And don't think your getting away from my question, yeah! I want to know where you are taking me, un." I demanded.

"To get some food. I told you that before." He replied smoothly and vaguely. I turned away from him and 'sulked'. "You'll find out when we arrive." I stayed exactly where I was, refusing to turn back to him until he told me where he was taking me. It was silent for a few minutes before I felt a creeping hand run across my thigh very close to my nether regions. I then started to support a semi-hard on. I shifted slightly in my seat to try and get the hand closer to where my body needed it right now. Itachi had been expecting this and moved his hand away from me completely, putting it back on the steering wheel. I turned back to him, glaring at him. "Think of this like our first date and maybe you won't be so fussy."

My eyes widened. "This... is... a date?" Itachi nodded in reply. "Thank you." I said knowing exactly what he was doing. We didn't know how things with us would turn out, so he was giving me this one thing, in case we would never be able to do it again.

"We are here now." He said as he stopped the car and climbed out. I followed his actions and waited for him to lead the way. He walked over and took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers, and started leading me towards the markets. My face heated slightly from his forward actions.

We walked slowly through the market streets stopping and looking at a few things occasionally. Eventually we made our way over to the street food section. Once we had bought our food we found a vacant picnic bench and sat down opposite each other. We started eating in silence, neither of us actually knowing what to do now that we were on our date.

Itachi broke the silence. "I have some questions." He stated. I looked up at him and motioned for him to continue. He stayed silent for a few more minutes, probably mulling over which question to answer first. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked, obviously starting with some easy questions.

"I wouldn't say I had an exact favourite colour, but I do prefer bright and bold colours, yeah." I said after a moments thought.

"Favourite and least favourite food? And why?" he asked next, before taking another bite of his food.

"My favourite food would be sweetcorn, because it's a bright, happy yellow, brining up the appearance of food instantly and it has a nice sweet flavour to it, yeah. My least favourite food would be cabbage because its bitter and wet when it shouldn't be, un." I explained in depth.

Itachi frowned slightly before moving on. "Date of birth?" I guessed he meant my birthday rather than the actual date of birth, he already knew my age.

"May 5th." I answered easily, I took another bite of my lunch and waited for the next question.

"You like art, tell me what got you started and what you like about it." I put my fork down, knowing that I wasn't going to be eating anything for the next few minutes.

"Art is a bang, un. It's beauty is in the small fleeting moments of life, yeah. Nothing stays the same from one moment to the next, it's always growing and changing, or it's there for one second and gone the next. It's these things in life that we need to appreciate, yeah. My grandfather taught me that before he passed away. He's the one who inspired me to start making my art, un. I was always forced to take the conventional routes in art so I can draw and paint and stuff, but my heart's always been in explosions. That's why I love using clay and sculpting, un. Clay is the easiest thing to use for the explosions, but a lot of people don't really like them so I stick to sculpting the clay, un. I don't normally bake it, so I can always make modifications if I want to, that way it's always changing, yeah. I also love chalk street art, yeah. You can just draw on the pavement or a wall, it's admired and then it washes away with the next rain, giving you a fresh canvas to draw on, un." I used large arm gestures as I talked and was happy to see that someone was interested in knowing about my art.

"I'd like to see some of your special art sometime. It sounds fun." I beamed at him when he said this, knowing that he meant this and not just saying it for politeness. "What was your childhood like?" He then asked me once I had picked up my fork up again to eat more food before it went cold.

I smiled sadly at my food before replying. "I had a happy childhood, yeah. It was fun and full of laughter. I was really close to my sister, un. I was a bit of a rebel with my parent and so we did have a few disagreements, but we were a relatively happy family, yeah. I had a few friends at school, but not many, un."

"I would find that hard to believe." Itachi interrupted, pulling me back from my reminiscent thoughts.

"It was hard to keep many friends when you're an art student, who's a closet gay. I could never really truly be my self around anyone and so I put on this tough guy persona and hung around with people my parents didn't like, who caused a lot of trouble and the likes, un. So yes while they were the people I grew up with, we were never really true friends and so dumped me when I finally got sick of it all and just decided to be the real me." I stopped thinking then, going back to hard times.

"So what happened?" Itachi prompted me.

"When I started telling people I was gay you mean, un?" He nodded, confirming. "Well I had recently turned 17 and just couldn't handle keeping it in any more, un. My parents were pushing me to find a nice girlfriend and my 'friends' were pressuring me to join in with their sex orgies they liked to call 'parties', un. I would join in with the drinking and drugs and other things that would go on, but never would I have fun with a girl. One night they were taunting and teasing me and one of them said 'If you don't, we'll just assume you're gay and find you a nice boy for next time.' The room went silent, and I replied, 'Actually I am, un.' They then started to call me names and threw me out. The next day at school no-one would talk to me and yet everyone was whispering about me, un. When I got home that evening, I had decided to tell my parent, thinking that at least they would be accepting and understanding about it, un. The very moment I told them, they told me to pack my bags, leave and never come back again. So that's what I did, un. I slummed it on the streets for a while, using my art skills to try and earn me money for my next meal, yeah. But then the colder months came, money became sparse as all the tourists left, I was doing all I could to survive, yeah. That's when I found an advert to work in the Uchiha household, where a room and meals would be provided with a small payment. And I guess you know the rest." Itach nodded.

We were both silently eating. I was allowing Itachi to digest the information I had given him. No one I knew, knew all of that information about me, yeah some of the guys knew bits and pieces, but they would never push me for information. They all had stories of their own and understood the boundaries. But when Itachi asked me about I felt like I had to tell him, because I needed someone who knew that, to take some of the burden of my past away from me. That person would only ever be Itachi, because I loved him too much to keep anything hidden from him.

"Do you not have any questions for me?" He asked breaking, the silence as we finished our meals. I smiled at that.

"No, I already know most things about you. I thought that I would learn other stuff about you gradually." I replied. He gave me this look that said 'please elaborate'. "Your favourite colour is maroon, because it's a nice neutral-ish colour that is in the middle of your two real favourite colours, red and purple, un. Your favourite food is kelp rice balls, but not just any, the ones your mother make are the best because they remind you of happier times, yeah. You also love cabbage because it's distinctly different from other flavours and can be put in almost any dish, un. You hate stake, because it's a piece of flavourless and bloody meat, for no reason at all, yeah. Your birthday is on the 9th June, and your parents always throw you a big and elaborate party, which you always hate, un. You enjoy visiting traditional Japanese cafés, where you always get a cup of green tea and a plate of either rice balls or dango, unless the café has it's own specialist dish, yeah. You have been friends with Kisame for most of your life and have recently developed a friendship with Pein and Konan, but you all form a tight night group, un. Your childhood was a fairly enjoyable upbringing, if a little hard with all the pressure and expectations from your father. You would love spending time with Sasuke and still would, if he would let you. And you secretly like painting your nails, yeah. Did I miss anything there, un?" Itachi just sat there stunned that I actually knew all of that. "I was your servant for like two years, yeah." I said as though that was explanation enough.

"Most of my servant don't know that much information about me." He replied, implying that it was as though I was some sort of creepy stalker.

"Either they were really crappy servants or you never talked to them this much before." He still looked at me like it was more than I should have known. "All right, all right, I'll admit I know some of that because I had a crush on you, but really when you spend most of your time serving a persons needs, you tend to know their likes and dislikes and other things like that." I said turning bright red at my admissions.

Itachi then composed himself and smirked. "Hn." He then stood up and disposed of our empty food containers. He stood next to me and placed his hands on my face, trapping me as he kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes and responded to the kiss, even if I was embarrassed that he was kissing me in public. Itachi then pulled away and saw my red face and smirked again. "Hn." I was becoming to dislike the Uchiha grunt right now. He then took my hand in his again and dragged me towards the market stalls again.

He took me towards a stall we had been looking at earlier. It was a small table filled with cord necklaces. "Would you like one? I saw you looking at them before." I nodded shyly before becoming a bit bolder.

"Alright, You pick one you think I would like using your new found information on me." I smirked slighty. "I'll do the same for you." I added on to give it a competition like feel. He would jump at that.

He smirked. "Hn, your on." We both then turned to study the spread of necklaces on the table before us.

I quickly scanned the table and ruled out most of them. I turned towards the silver chains at the back, all on stands. I started to examine these more closely. "That one." I said pointing to the necklace two in from the right. It was a simple chain with three metal ovals breaking up the simple line.

"How did you pick that out so quickly?" He asked. Good he liked it.

"When you know someone well enough, you can normally spot the things that they like as easily as looking for something you like yourself." I replied easily.

"Hn." Itachi then went back to looking for me. I then motioned to the store seller and bought it with what little money Ino had lent me. "You didn't have to buy it for me. I could quite as easily have acquired it myself."

"But then it doesn't really count as a gift, un." Itachi looked up at me a second time. I then took that moment to put the necklace on him.

"Thank you." He then picked up a necklace with a stubby, clear crystal prism, there was a long cylindrical bead on either side, from which multiple thin cords came out, which would then wrap around the wearers neck. I could see why he had chosen it. The light refracting off the crystal always looked different, there was a small intricate design on each bead and the multiple cords would move with the wearer. It was exactly the type of thing I would have picked out.

"You're good Uchiha, un." Was all I told him. He then proceeded to buy the necklace and put it on me like I had done for him. This time I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Now I've spent all my money you're going to pay for this." I didn't elaborate what I wanted, he would find our soon enough. I dragged him towards a small tent I had frequented for some temp work. I had helped drawn out the designs for the artists so that they could prepare the ink quicker for the customers on busy days.

"A tattoo parlour?" He questioned as we walked inside.

"Yup, un." I replied "I just thought we could do with something a little more permanent, yeah."

"I thought you were more into fleeting art rather than permanent art." He replied, questioning my judgement.

"Tattoos are different, yeah. They mark a change or a decision, un. And it's art on an ever changing body, un." I explained.

"Is that Deidara I hear?" A voice boomed from the back. A man appeared from behind a curtain.

"Sure is Kaede, un." I smiled. "Could I have some paper? There are a couple of designs I wanna draw."

"Sure thing, help your self, you know where the equipment is kept. I'll just finish up with this customer and then I'll be right out to help you." He then disappeared back behind the curtain.

I stepped behind the counter and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and started drawing the two designs in my head. Once I had finished the drawing and was happy with them, Kaede stepped back through with his customer, telling him how to take care of his new tattoo. He then came over and studied the two animals I had drawn. "I'm having the weasel, right shoulder. Itachi will have the bird, right shoulder."

"Do I get any choice in this matter?" Itachi asked before the process could go any further. I just turned to him and pouted. It was a good pout that I had used on my sister and Sasori many a time to get my way. I made my eyes wide and bit the side of my bottom lip. "Alright fine, let me see it first." He gave in. I knew he didn't doubt my abilities but probably wanted to see what he was getting first. Kaede handed him the sheet with the drawings on. Itachi gave a slight look of awe before nodding and handing the sheet back.

The drawings were then transferred to some tracing paper. We moved through to the other room, where Itachi removed his shirt and had the outline transferred to his arm. "That what you want Deidara?" I walked over and inspected. I nodded and let him carry on. He checked that Itachi was all right with it first before he started to ink it in. Itachi was unsurprisingly quite throughout the process.

Once it was done Kaede spread Vaseline over it and wrapped it in cling film. We then swapped places and repeated the process except on me this time. I put my shirt back on while Itachi paid for the tattoos. Kaede quickly explained how to take care of them and we then bid ourselves goodbye. We then decided to go home after that.

In the car Itachi decided to quiz me again. "How did you get the scars on your hands and chest?" He had obviously been burning to ask that question for a long time.

I chuckled before I answered. "It was an experiment gone wrong, un. I've had a few and scars which now litter my body, most of them will fade with time, yeah. Those three probably won't. I was 15 and I got the explosive:clay ratio wrong and accidentally blew up the lawnmower in the garden, yeah. One of the blade flew at me, I put my hands out in front to protect me the sharp edge cut across both hands before the end lodged in my chest, un. My parent came out to see what had happened and took me straight to hospital, un. Had to have 15 stitches in each hand and 25 on my chest, as well as staying in hospital for a couple of weeks, un." I smiled and looked back to him. "I survived to tell the tale and to be blown up many more times, the world won't be rid of me so easily, un."

Itachi took a few seconds to process the story before his lips turned up in the normal Uchiha smirk. The rest of the ride was taken up by sharing embarrassing childhood stories. I seemed to have many more than the Uchiha did.

When we reached the Nara residence, Itachi got out of the car and walked me to the door. "I should probably head back to mine. My Mother will be missing me." I nodded and waited for him to leave, but he didn't.

"Thanks for the date today. I really enjoyed myself. I guess I'll see you around sometime then. You know where to find me if you need me." I started to turn, but suddenly found myself pinned to the door.

"I will definitely see you again, for I will definitely be _needing_ you again." He whispered into my ear before firmly planting his lips on mine. I responded gladly. He deepened the kiss and pressed his body firmly against mine. I could feel a hard on coming, I knew that I was going to need a cold shower tonight, but I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt the wall behind me disappear and fell backwards, taking Itachi with me. We broke apart when I hit the floor. "I thought I heard something hit the door." Shikamaru's father said before disappearing down the hallway. Itachi gave me one last tender kiss before he pulled himself off the ground and muttered a quick goodbye. I waited until the car had disappeared before I stood up and walked inside.


	11. Author's Note

I should have put this up earlier (... much, much earlier), but all of my stories are on hiatus for a bit.

My life has been very busy and I have had massive writers block. Some of my stories I have lost the passion for, some I am debating on changing, while others are just being stubborn.

My studies are very important to me at the moment and I have to concentrate on them, so once all my exams are done I should be able to get back to writing and hopefully soon after that updating again.

I hope you stay and wait but it may be a while before I update. Hopefully I will be back soon! :)

_SazzyJacks_


End file.
